


Anatomy of Attraction

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Drabble Collection, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, One sentence drabbles, Resolved Romantic Tension, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 short one-sentence drabbles revolving around how Dedede and Escargoon's relationship evolved after the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I love Goonie, and I love Dedede/Escargoon because they're my OTP, and I wanted to write *something* for them! Plus I wanted to try my hand at one sentence drabbles and whatnot! :D
> 
> Please kudos if you liked! if you don't like the pairing then please just turn and leave without a word, okay?

 

He thinks about Escargoon way too often, much too often for him to be comfortable with.  
  
\--  
   
 Only Escargoon can see when the king is hurt, deep down, and as much as he wants to go up and embrace him and let him know that he cares about him (he, the loyal assistant, the only one who should matter to Dedede), he knows it won't do either of them any good.

  
 --  
  
Dedede knows he should feel bad for pushing him around as often as he does, but he knows it's better to push his only friend away than create a rift between them because of anything else he might be feeling for his assistant.  
  
\--  
  
The snail wishes he could figure out why he feels the way he does about the king, but he knows better than to think any further about it.  
  
\--  
  
He watches him while he speaks, and sometimes the king's stare will linger a little longer than usual on the snail's lips as they move, and he wonders briefly how soft those lips actually are...  
  
\--  
  
Escargoon notices Dedede's lingering stare every now and then, and as much as he tries to ignore it, he can't help but imagine what the king is thinking when he stares a little bit longer than usual.  
\--  
  
Months fly by, and before long Dedede's actions become less harsh the more he finds himself wanting to give in to his temptations, but he's too afraid to make any sort of first move, (and too afraid of rejection to even try).  
  
\--  
  
 Escargoon is ultimately the one who makes the first move, and when his lips press against the beak of his boss, he's very much surprised to find that Dedede doesn't push him away like he originally thought he would.  
  
\--  
  
Original hesitation completely leaves his body after a long minute (an eternity to them both), and Dedede allows himself to enjoy the moment he's been dreaming about for as long as he could remember, trying to let every breath and moan envelope his senses so he can remember this moment for many years to come.  
  
\-- 

  
When they finally pull away, Escargoon smiles, and Dedede finds himself smiling back, and it's not long before they continue where they left off.  
   
\--


End file.
